Typically, patients who are unable to eat, drink, or safely swallow due to surgery, breathing machines, such as ventilators, or other medical reasons are presented with limited options for palliative care. Currently palliative care for patients with these conditions is limited to the use of lemon glycerin swabs or ice chips. The lemon glycerin swabs may additionally be used as a temporary alternative for oral hygiene. However, the use of lemon discouraged by many health professionals because of the drying solutions in lemon glycerin swabs. In particular, according to the American Dental Hygienist's Association, the Lemon glycerin swabs may result in decalcification of patient's teeth. Furthermore, the lemon glycerin swabs do not offer the patients a variety of flavors, and can be very tiresome when this is the only option that patients are presented with.
Therefore, a need exist for a customized palliative care apparatus, where patients may choose the types of flavors in which they are given with the use of the swab. Such an apparatus may offer an alternative choice for comfort and care to people with similar health problems. It may also expand the flavor options for patients that are terminally ill versus being limited to the flavor of lemon when they cannot eat.